


A fair question

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [24]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I can’t sleep” (7 minutes)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Writing Games [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Kudos: 6





	A fair question

Grantaire could feel his gaze like a physical weight, aware of it like he was of little else in the dark like this. 

He opened his eyes, correct to find Enjolras sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

“You are unreasonably fair in the moonlight, Enjolras. And it is unfairer still to be so at such a time in which sleep must take us. Would I lie in the moonlight you yourself cast if not for” he yawned, “for the needs of the flesh to close my eyes.”

Enjolras looked away, “I cannot. Sleep, that is. My mind is too full to be taken by it.”

Grantaire reached for him, always, “Are you afraid?”

“No.”

“No one would fault you for it, Enjolras.” He said. “It is too large a thing not to feel some fear, and despite appearances Ange, you are human.”

Enjolras turned to the window, gazing out over the city. “And yet I feel nothing at all.” He said softly, before he turned back to face Grantaire, eyes full of _something_ , “So what does that mean for my humanity, Grantaire?”

Grantaire sat up properly, leaning his forehead against Enjolras’, “it means that-”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cutoff, time ran out!


End file.
